weltensammlerfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Dragon Age
zur Übersicht Archiv * Teil 1 Teil 2 Thais beschleunigte automatisch ihre Schritte, als die Feste in Sicht kam. Es fing bereits an zu dämmern. Leichter Schneefall hatte eingesetzt. “Und ich freue mich auf etwas warmes zu essen und Cullen.” Das letzte war ihr einfach so rausgerutscht und prompt wurde Thais rot. “Bruderherz, wenn es dir helft. Ich kann dir zumindest immer genug Gold zukommen lassen, damit du nicht hungern musst. Wenn ich schon nichts anderes tun kann.” Calstor lachte. “Und auf was freust du dich mehr? Das Essen oder Cullen?”, fragte er grinsend und gab seiner Schwester einen Kuss auf die Wange. “Und behalte dein Gold lieber für dich. Mein Glück ist, dass wir oft von Leuten mit Geld angegriffen werden. Was das angeht, geht es uns gut”, sagte er und lächelte matt. Immer noch rot musste Thais lachen. “Nachdem der erste Schock, dass wir wirklich verheiratet sind, abgeklungen ist - auf Cullen. Er zeigt auch keine Tendenzen mehr mich AUS dem Bett zu werfen.” Besorgt warf sie einen Blick auf ihren Bruder. “Du weißt, dass ich Anders nicht so einfach vergeben kann, aber kann ich irgendwas tun, damit du, oder ihr es einfacher habt? Ich wünsche mir für dich ein einfacheres Leben.” Calstor lächelte leicht. "Es geht uns gut. Den Umständen entsprechend. Wenn du nicht gerade dafür sorgen kannst, dass Anders von aller Schuld befreit wird, gibt es nichts, was du für uns tun kannst, Schwesterherz", sagte er und gab ihr noch einen Kuss auf die Wange. "Mach' dir keine Sorgen. Wir kommen zurecht." Jester machte sich gleich auf den Weg zum Ratsraum, um von den Neuigkeiten zu berichten und Späher auszusenden. Langsam hatte er sich an seine Rolle als Inquisitor gewöhnt und nahm sie gewissenhaft an. Cullen hatte seine Frau schon erwartet. Natürlich nur um möglichst schnell zu erfahren, was sie in Erfahrung bringen konnte. Das redete er sich zumindest ein. Er umarmte sie und wollte ihr einen Kuss geben. Sein Schwager und Varric standen jedoch noch grinsend daneben. "Könnt ihr euch nicht wenigstens umdrehen?" Calstor grinste breit. "Könnt ihr euch nicht einfach ein Zimmer nehmen?", fragte er seinerseits und Varric lachte nur. Der Zwerg verabschiedete sich schließlich, um sich noch um ein paar Angelegenheiten zu kümmern. Dorian klopfte Calstor auf die Schulter. "Ich hatte Euch doch von einem Buch aus der Bibliothek hier erzählt. Jester wird noch eine Weile brauchen, also könnte ich es Euch zeigen." Der andere Magier nickte lächelnd. "Ja, gerne. Dann lassen wir die Turteltauben mal allein", sagte er an seine Schwester gewandt und zwinkerte ihr zu. In der Bibliothek angekommen, waren die beiden Magier schnell in ein Gespräch vertieft, bis Jester schließlich zu ihnen kam, mit einem ersten Gesichtsausdruck. "Was ist los?", fragte Dorian. Jester sah zu Calstor auf. "Wir haben einen Brief vom Prinzen aus Starkhaven bekommen... Er bittet um Hilfe bei der Suche nach... dem Verantwortlichen für die Katastrophe in Kirkwall..." Calstor verengte die Augen. "Sebastian will Anders jagen? Verdammt, das hatte ja soweit kommen müssen. Er hatte es mir schon damals angedroht, aber ich hatte es nur für leere Worte gehalten, wie alles andere von ihm sonst auch. Ich muss Anders warnen und in Sicherheit bringen", sagte er und Angst stieg in ihm auf. "Ich habe Josephine bereits gesagt, dass wir unsere Mitarbeit ablehnen werden, aber das wird den Prinzen wohl nicht aufhalten...", erzählte Jester weiter. "Nein, das wird ihn sicher nicht aufhalten... Ich brauche ein sicheres Versteck für Anders. Sebastian wird jeden Stein umdrehen, um ihn zu finden..." Dorian stellte ein Buch ins Regal zurück. "Dann bringt ihn doch zur Himmelsfeste. Hier wird der Prinz wohl kaum nach ihm suchen und sich damit die Inquisition zum Feind machen." Calstor nickte. "Ja, das wird wohl die einzige Möglichkeit sein, auch wenn ich es vermeiden wollte... Das wäre doch in Ordnung, oder?", fragte er an Jester gewandt, der nickte. "Ja, natürlich. Bringt ihn einfach hierher. Wir werden dafür sorgen, dass ihm nichts passiert." Calstor lächelte dankbar und rannte dann Hals über Kopf zu seinem Zimmer, damit er alles für seine Reise vorbereiten konnte. Cullen und Thais hatten sich in ihre Unterkunft zurück gezogen, und kamen eine Stunde später mit einen breiten Grinsen wieder heraus. Mit hochgezogener Augenbraue sah Thais ihren Bruder mit Gepäck im Hof stehen. "Nanu, was hast du vor?" Calstor drehte sich zu seiner Schwester um. "Sebastian will Jagd auf Anders machen und hat nach der Unterstützung der Inquisition gefragt, die er allerdings nicht bekommen wird. Aber trotzdem ist Anders in unserem Versteck nicht mehr sicher. Jester hat mir angeboten, ihn hierher zu bringen. Hier wird er sicher sein", erklärte er und drückte seiner Schwester einen Kuss auf die Wange. "Ich muss mich gleich auf den Weg machen. Apfelkuchen wird mich begleiten." "Nun, da setzt Jester viel Vertrauen in einen Mann, der ein Mörder von Unschuldigen ist, und dafür bekannt seine Freunde zu hintergehen. Sollte ich noch hier sein, wenn ihr wiederkommt, ist es besser, wenn ich ihn nicht sehe. Das weiß du. Dann muss ich nicht lügen. Das einzige, was mich abhält ihn ein Messer ins Herz zu stoßen, ist deine Liebe zu ihm." Calstor presste die Lippen aufeinander, wandte sich von seiner Schwester ab und nahm sein Gepäck. "Du weißt, dass der Dämon in ihm ihn zu diesen Taten getrieben hat. Mein Anders ist ein Heiler, der unzähligen Menschen das Leben gerettet hat, ohne eine Gegenleistung zu erwarten oder auf seine eigene Gesundheit zu achten. Das vergessen aber nur leider alle", sagte er mit dunkler Stimme. "Ich weiß, dass er Fehler begangen hat, aber ich lasse ihn jetzt nicht im Stich. Mach's gut, Thais." Er drückte ihr noch einen Kuss auf die Wange, dann rief er Apfelkuchen zu sich und ging zum Haupttor. "Pass auf Dich auf, Calstor", rief Thais ihm noch hinterher. Cullen stand hinter seiner Frau. "Mach dir keine Sorgen. Wenn Calstor Anders wirklich hierher bringt, wird er unter ständiger Beobachtung stehen." Dann legte er die Arme um seine Frau. "Es gefällt mir allerdings nicht, dass du davon sprichst, die Feste zu verlassen." Thais sah ihren Bruder nach, bis er verschwundern war. "Du weißt doch, dass ich nicht ewig bleiben kann." Cullen nickte. "Ja, ich weiß, aber es muss mir ja nicht gefallen." "Ich schicke wohl besser eine Brieftaube an Aveline. Falls Sebastian auf komische Ideen kommt, sollte die Wache bereit sein. Und vielleicht kann Varric über seine Kontakte die Unterseite Kirkwalls warnen." Teil 3 Eine Weile gingen Anders und Calstor schweigend nebeneinander her. "Wie lange werden wir hier bleiben?", frage Anders schließlich und zog sich seine Kapuze tiefer ins Gesicht. "Solange es nötig ist. Sebastian wird nicht so schnell aufgeben", erwiderte sein Freund und schließlich betraten sie die Feste. Varric war der erste, der den beiden über den Weg lief. "Herzlich Willkommen, Blondschopf", sagte er und lächelte leicht. "Wie ich sehe, habt ihr beide es unbeschadet zurückgeschafft." "Es ist lange her, Varric", sagte Anders nur mit gesenkter Stimme. Der Zwerg schmunzelte. "Oh ja, das ist es. Und es ist 'ne Menge Scheiße seitdem passiert." Aus einem der Höfe kam eine Fellkugel angeschossen und hüpfte aufgeregt um Apfelkuchen herum. Thais und ein etwas kleinlauter Jester folgten.b Etwas halbherzig versucht Jester den jungen Hund zurück zu rufen. "Nein, Jester, das muss bestimmter klingen." Sie tauschte einen Blick mit Rote Grütze aus. "Die zwei sind hoffnungslose Fälle." Von der Hündin kam ein zustimmendes "Wuff". Calstor sah zu seiner Schwester und lächelte. "Hallo, schön, dich zu sehen", sagte er und umarmte sie. Anders hielt sich lieber im Hintergrund und sprach weiter mit Varric. Calstor lächelte matt. "Ich habe... einen Freund mitgebracht. Du kennst ihn nicht und er ist sehr schüchtern. Er redet nicht gerne. Ihr werdet euch also wohl nicht kennenlernen." Thais war erleichtert, dass ihren Bruder nichts passiert war, und erwiderte die Umarmung. "Schön, dass du wieder da bist." Sie warf der verhüllten Gestallt einen hasserfüllten Blick zu. "Gut, ich verspüre auch keinerlei Drang ihn kennen zu lernen." Calstor seufzte. "Ja, ich weiß", sagte er nur und sah zu Jester. "Danke, dass Ihr erlaubt habt, ihm Unterkunft zu gewähren." Jester lächelte leicht. "Nichts zu danken. Ihr solltet Euch keine Sorgen um ihn machen müssen. Wir haben saubere Kleidung und ein warmes Mittagessen in Eurem Zimmer vorbereitet." Rote Grütze legte den Kopf schief und schaute ebenfalls auf die verhüllte Gestalt. Es sah aus, als würde die Hündin überlegen. Dann bellte sie kurz erfreut und lief ein paar Schritte auf den Mann zu. Frauchen kam nicht mit? Auf halben Weg blieb sie stehen und bellte aufmunternd. Dann lief sie schwanzwedelnd weiter. Calstor lächelte Rote Grütze an. "Na, meine Süße? Hast du einen alten Freund wiedererkannt?" Anders lächelte säuerlich. "Vor euren Mabaris kann ich mich wohl kaum verstecken. Da hilft auch kein Verkleiden." Apfelkuchen blickte schwanzwedelnd zu Anders auf. Er hatte ihn auf der Reise wieder lieb gewonnen. Varric lachte leise. "Nun, ich überlasse Euch alle der Wiedersehensfreude. Ich hab' noch ein paar Schreiben zu erfassen", sagte er und verabschiedete sich. Rote Grütze drehte sich wieder zu Thais um und bellte. Die Hündin war erst zu frieden, als ihr Frauchen auch näher kam. Dann stupste sie Anders mit der Hand an. Thais blieb bei der Gruppe stehen und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, sagte aber kein Wort. Anders lächelte schief und kraulte die Mabari hinter dem Ohr. "Ich glaube, du bist eine der wenigen, die sich freuen, mich wieder zu sehen", sagte er an die Hündin gewandt und blickte dann zu Thais. "Herzlichen Glückwunsch zur Heirat", sagte er nur kurz angebunden. Jester sah zwischen allen hin und her. "Ich denke, Serah Hawke und sein Begleiter sind müde und hungrig. Ich bringe Euch zu Eurem Zimmer." "Danke," antwortete Thais ebenso knapp. Widersprüchliche Gefühle tobten in ihr. Teilweise spiegelten sie sich auch in ihrer Miene wieder. Varric, Calstor, Anders und sie hatten viele Schlachten gemeinsam geschlagen. Sie wollte noch etwas sagen, überlegte es sich dann jedoch anders, drehte sich um und ging. Calstor sah seiner Schwester seufzend nach und ging dann zusammen mit Jester und Anders zu seinem Zimmer. Auf das Doppelbett hatte man ein zweites Kissen und eine weitere Decke gelegt und ein warmes Essen stand bereits auf dem Tisch. "Es ist lange her, dass wir zusammen in einem richtigen Bett und an einem richtigen Tisch essen konnten, nicht wahr?", fragte Calstor lächelnd. "Ja, ich kann mich kaum mehr daran erinnern", erwiderte Anders und lächelte leicht. Jester ließ die beiden allein, damit sie sich ausruhen konnten und suchte nach Dorian. Cullen suchte nach Jester und ihm war klar, dass er ihn in Dorians Gesellschaft finden würde. "Jester, ich habe veranlasst, dass Calstors Freund ständig beobachtet wird. Die Inquisition kann sich zwei Dinge nicht leisten, dass bekannt ist, dass wir einen flüchtigen Mörder beherbergen, und vor allem nicht, dass das Ding in ihm hier das Gleiche anrichtet, wie in Kirkwall." Jester drehte sich zu Cullen um und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. "Ja, das war mir schon klar, da Ihr ohnehin alle Magier hier beobachten lasst. Geht dabei aber wenigstens diskret vor. Calstors Freund ist ein Gast, kein Gefangener", stellte er klar. "Ihm das Gefühl zu geben, dass er eine Gefahr darstellt, macht es nicht besser." Dorian stellte ein Buch zurück in ein Regal. "Es ist erstaunlich, dass wir beide nicht überwacht werden. Dabei wären wir eine echte Bedrohung, würden wir einem Dämon zum Opfer fallen", sagte er schmunzelnd. Jester nickte. "Ja, Ihr wärt zum Beispiel ein großartiger Dämon des Hochmuts", sagte er und lachte leise. Er wandte sich wieder an Cullen. "Ich verstehe, dass Ihr besorgt seid, aber so gut wie jeder hat eine zweite Chance verdient. Besonders, wenn dieser jemand bereits dem Helden von Ferelden half, eine neue Verderbnis zu verhindern und unzähligen Menschen mit seiner Heilmagie das Leben gerettet hat. Er hat seine Dienste bereits zur Verfügung gestellt. Er wird die Kranken und Verletzten hier in der Feste heilen." "Und dieser jemand hat auch billigend den Tod Unschuldiger in Kauf genommen, als er die Kirche in Kirkwall in die Luft gejagt hat. Ich meine damit keine Templer. Ich meine damit z.B. das Waisenhaus der Kirche. Ihr seid nur bereit ihm alles zu verzeihen, weil er Magier. Aus keinen anderen Grund. Wäre er Templer, wärt ihr nicht so nachgiebig." Mit einem Glitzern in den Augen drehte sich Cullen zu Dorian. "Wie kommt ihr auf die Idee, dass ihr nicht überwacht werdet?" Jester hob die Augenbrauen. "Ja, natürlich, jetzt ist es wieder dieses Argument!", sagte er aufgebracht. "Magier denken natürlich nur an Magier! Ich kann als solcher keine Sympathie für Templer empfinden. Oh halt, Ihr seid doch ein Templer gewesen, nicht wahr? Na sowas." Er stampfte mit dem Fuß auf. "Ich bin nicht nachgiebig, weil dieser Mann ein Magier ist, sondern weil Serah Hawke ihm vertraut und ich nicht nur eine Seite der Geschichte annehme. Seine schlechten Taten mögen nicht zu vergeben sein, aber sie machen seine guten Taten dadurch nicht ungeschehen!" Dorian setzte sich in einen Sessel. "Würdet Ihr mich überwachen lassen, würdet Ihr Ärger mit dem Inquisitor bekommen und ich glaube, darauf verzichtet Ihr lieber. Also ja, ich bin mir sehr sicher, dass ich nicht überwacht werde." Cullen lächelte. "Wirke ich auf euch wie ein Mann, der Ärger aus dem Weg geht? Aber ihr habt recht. Ihr werdet nicht überwacht." Dann wandte er sich wieder Jester zu. "Aber genau das macht ihr. Ihr nehmt eine Seite der Geschichte an. Die von Calstor. Und nicht mal ihn kennt ihr. Was ich sagen will ist eigentlich nur. Ihr führt die Inquisition. Ihr hättet euch ein eigenes Bild machen sollen, bevor ihr Anders die Kranken und Verletzten anvertraut." Jester verengte die Augen. "Ich vertraue auf meine Instinkte, Cullen und die haben mich bisher nie im Stich gelassen. Ich kenne Serah Hawke vielleicht nicht lange, aber er hat mir gezeigt, dass er das Beste für die Allgemeinheit möchte. Außerdem ist er Euer Schwager und ich glaube, Ihr vertraut ihm auch. Also wenn er mir sagt, Anders kann den Verletzten helfen, dann glaube ich ihm." Er zog eine Schnute. "Das wäre dann alles, Ser Cullen." Cullen verbeugte sich und drehte sich um. "Das war wirklich sehr gut, aber die Schnute beim nächsten Mal weglassen, wäre noch besser," sagte er mit einem Schmunzeln. Jester wurde leicht rot und sagte nichts mehr. Dorian lachte nur und winkte Cullen, bevor er ging. Eine Dienerin war in der Zwischenzeit damit beauftragt worden, eine Liste mit allen Verletzten und Kranken zu Anders zu bringen, damit dieser entscheiden konnte, um wen er sich zuerst kümmern musste. Die Elfin klopfte an die Tür, doch niemand reagierte. Nach einer Weile öffnete sie die Tür und trat leise ein. Sie schmunzelte, als sie sah, dass die beiden Magier schliefen. Calstor hatte sich fast quer über dem Bett ausgebreitet, sodass Anders halb auf ihm liegen musste, um noch Platz zu haben. Aber es sah so aus, als wäre das nichts Ungewohntes bei den beiden. Sie schliefen wie Steine und Apfelkuchen schlief brav neben dem Bett. Die Dienerin legte die Liste auf dem Tisch ab und schloss leise die Tür hinter sich. Cullen ging in seine Unterkunft, und traf dort wie erwartet auf seine Frau. Sie stand am Fenster und starrt auf die Berge hinaus. "Du kannst ihm nicht ewig aus dem Weg gehen. Ihr müsst wenigstens einmal über alles reden." Von Thais kam nur ein "Hrmpf." Schmunzelnd schloss er seine Arme um sie und gab ihr einen Kuss auf den Scheitel. "Du weißt, dass ich recht habe. Es geht doch bei Hass nicht allein darum, was er Kirkwall angetan hat." Thais lehnte sich gegen die Brust ihres Mannes und genoss die Wärme, die davon ausging. "Ich hasse es, wenn du recht hast." Calstor und Anders ging es nach einem kurzen Schlaf wesentlich besser und Anders wollte sich sofort daran machen, die Kranken und Verletzten zu versorgen. Er war froh, Gutes tun zu können. Calstor blieb an seiner Seite und half ebenfalls. Er war schließlich auch eher auf Heilzauber spezialisiert, auch wenn er nicht so gut darin ausgebildet war, wie Anders. Hawke blickte zu einem Mann, der etwas abseits von ihnen stand. Das war vermutlich ihr Aufpasser. Nun, damit hatte er gerechnet. Cullen schmunzelte, als er seine Frau fast in die Krankenstation schieben musste. "Es wird schon nicht so schlimm werden, Liebes. Sollten sie versuchen dich zu fressen, musst du nur rufen, ich eile dann sofort herbei." Thais runzelte die Stirn und streckte ihren Mann die Zunge raus. Dann reckte sie das Kinn und betrat die Krankenstation. Calstor blickte auf, als seine Schwester die Station betrat. "Oh, hallo, Schwesterherz", sagte er und lächelte leicht. "Möchtest du die Verletzten besuchen?" Anders hatte nur kurz zu Thais gesehen und kümmerte sich dann wieder um eine Frau, die eine Schnittverletzung am Arm hatte. Thais lächelte schief. "Auch, aber Cullen hat sich vor der Tür postiert, und meinte, dass ich hier erst wieder raus darf, wenn ich mit Anders geredet habe.." Calstor schmunzelte. "Na, dann viel Spaß. Ich werde mir mal etwas zu essen suchen. Heilmagie einzusetzen macht immer so hungrig." Er gab seiner Schwester einen Kuss auf die Wange und verließ dann die Krankenstation. Anders sah Calstor kurz nach. Ließ er ihn gerade mit Thais allein? Thais wartete geduldig bis Anders mit der Behandlung der Patientin fertig war. Währenddessen sagte sie kein Wort. Dann fing sie an. "Ich habe in deinen ehemaligen Räumen in der Dunkelstadt ein Krankenhaus einrichten lassen. Alle Stadtviertel haben jetzt einen Anschluss an die Kanalisation, die regelmäßig kontrolliert wird, und in Dunkelstadt gibt es jetzt auch Brunnen mit sauberen Trinkwasser für alle, und zentrale Müllsammelstellen . Die Anzahl der Infektionskrankheiten ist dadurch um beinahe 60% zurück gegangen. Anders sah zu Thais auf und lächelte leicht. "Das sind gute Neuigkeiten. Es ist schön, zu hören, dass sich etwas positiv verändert", sagte er und half der Frau, der er gerade geholfen hatte, auf. Sie war noch etwas wackelig auf den Beinen, bedankte sich aber lächelnd und verließ die Krankenstation. "Habt ihr schon das Versteck der Waisenkinder gefunden? Sie leben schon seit Jahren in der Dunkelstadt. Ein Junge namens Frederik führt sie an. War damals keine fünfzehn Jahre alt, hat aber seine Freunde vor allen Gefahren beschützt. Ich weiß gar nicht, wie oft er bei mir war. Hatte drei jüngere Geschwister, um die er sich gekümmert hat und dazu noch eine ganze Horde anderer Waisenkinder. Sie haben immer von Leuten gestohlen, die eigentlich viel zu gefährlich für sie waren... Irgendwie hat Frederik sie aber immer rausgeboxt. Tapferer Junge..." Er wusch sich die Hände in einer kleinen Schüssel. Thais schmunzelte. "Oh ja, ich habe das Versteck gefunden. Oder besser ein aufgebrachter Villenbesitzer, der in der Nacht bestohlen worden war, hat es vor mir gefunden. Wir haben noch gerade rechtzeitig, bevor er Frederick lynchen konnte. Ich habe ihn vorgeschlagen, da Frederick die Schwachstellen des Hauses ja wohl am besten kennt, ihn als Sicherheitsberater einzustellen." Thais setzte sich auf einen Hocker. "Erst hat er mich angeschaut, als wäre ich verrückt, aber dann hat er es sich überlegt und zugestimmt. Frederick musste mir schwören, dass er seinen Arbeitgeber, und auch sonst niemanden, nicht bestiehlt. An diesen Schwur hält er sich bis heute. Für die, die zu klein waren, um richtiger Arbeit nachzugehen, habe ich ein leerstehendes Gebäude zum Waisenhaus umbauen lassen. Es ist hell und freundlich. Und hat einen Garten zum Spielen." Anders lächelte und suchte ein paar Kräuter zusammen, die er für eine Salbe benötigte. "Das ist schön. Ich hatte schon Angst, er würde nicht mehr lange überleben... Es wäre so schade um den Jungen gewesen. Kirkwall braucht mehr Leute wie ihn, die für andere alles geben würden", sagte er und blickte zu Thais. "Danke, dass Ihr Euch um ihn gekümmert habt. Und auch die anderen Kinder." "Das ist für mich selbstverständlich. Als meine Familie während der Verderbnis aus Ferelden fliehen musste, haben wir in Kirkwall auch ganz unten angefangen.. Jetzt kann ich etwas zurück geben.. Und Anders.. Lass den Quatsch. Ja, es steht einiges zwischen uns, aber wir kennen uns so lange, hör auf mich zu siezen." Anders lächelte schief. "In Ordnung", sagte er. "Ich wollte nicht unhöflich sein." Er gab ein paar Kräuter in eine Schüssel. "Ich weiß, dass es nichts an allem ändert, aber es tut mir leid, dass ich dich und auch Calstor damals in diese Situation gebracht habe. Mir war vor allem nicht bewusst, dass Calstor mir nach all dem, was passiert ist, noch folgen würde. Ich war der Überzeugung, er würde bei dir bleiben." Thais seufzte. "Er liebt dich über alles, dass weißt du doch. Mein Bruder wird dir sogar in die Tiefen Wege folgen, wenn es soweit ist. Was hast du anderes erwartet? Neben den vielen Toten, war es das schlimmste für mich, so von einem Freund hintergangen worden zu sein. Du hast uns helfen lassen, alles für das Sprengpulver zu sammeln." Sie starrte auf den Boden vor sich. "Und dann ward ihr plötzlich alle weg. Ich stand allein vor einem Scherbenhaufen. Ihr habt mich einfach allein zurück gelassen!" Anders sah Thais einen Moment lang stumm an, dann ging er auf sie zu und umarmte sie. "Es tut mir wirklich leid", sagte er ehrlich. "Aber hätten wir dich mitgenommen, wärst du nun wie wir: Ständig auf der Flucht, gejagt und ohne Möglichkeit, ein richtiges Leben zu führen. Du hättest Cullen nicht heiraten können. Und niemand wäre da gewesen, um Kirkwall wieder aufzubauen, wie du es getan hast." Calstor war mittlerweile mit einer Platte voller Leckereien zurückgekehrt und ging zu Cullen, der vor der Tür stand. "Na, leben die beiden noch?", fragte er und hielt seinem Schwager Brot und Käse vor die Nase. Cullen nickte. "Ja, es sei den sie haben einen Weg gefunden, sich gegenseitig vollkommen lautlos umzubringen." Schnell schnappte er sich etwas von dem Teller. Drinnen erwiderte Thais die Umarmung. Es flossen, ganz gegen ihre Gewohnheit auch ein paar Tränen, und sie schniffelte: "Und weißt du was das Schlimmste ist? Ich mag Kirkwall nicht mal besonders." Calstor schmunzelte. "Gut, das ist ja sehr tröstlich", sagte er und aß ein Stück Brot. Er runzelte die Stirn, als er von drinnen Anders lachen hörte. "Das ist irgendwie seltsam... Ich hoffe, meine Schwester foltert ihn nicht irgendwie, oder sowas." Anders löste sich von Thais. "Ich war auch nie ein großer Freund von Kirkwall. Ferelden hat mir immer besser gefallen", sagte er und lächelte leicht. Thais nickte. "Mir auch. Ich bin froh, dass ich helfen konnte Lothering wieder aufzubauen. Einige Familien sind danach von Kirkwall in ihre alte Heimat zurück gekehrt." Cullen nahm sich noch ein Stück Käse. "Nun, wenn er lacht, wird zumindest irgendjemand was gesagt haben. Was meinst du? Wollen wir mal nachschauen?" Calstor nickte und öffnete die Tür zur Krankenstation. "Ah, sehr schön, ihr lebt beide noch", sagte er lächelnd und legte dann einen Arm um seinen Freund. "Habt ihr über uns gelästert?" Thais schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, dazu wollten wir eigentlich gerade kommen, aber wir haben festgestellt, dass wir beide im Grunde Kirkwall nicht besonders mögen." Cullen ging zu seiner Frau und gab ihre einen Handkuss. "Da habe ich ja Glück gehabt. Mich scheinst du zu mögen." Thais grinste. "Ich finde dich zumindest nicht übel." Calstor grinste und klopfte Cullen auf die Schulter. "Das ist doch immerhin etwas", sagte er und Anders blickte zu Cullen auf. "Guten Tag, Ser Cullen", begrüßte er ihn. "Ich muss Euch wohl auch zu Eurer Hochzeit gratulieren." Cullen nickte Anders zu. "Danke." Er blickte erst zu seiner Frau, dann zu seinen Schwager. "Es ist nur schade, um die Zeit, die wir verschenkt haben. Wenn Calstor nicht aufgetaucht wäre.. Wer weiß, ob wir dann schon die Kurve gekriegt hätten." Anders lächelte leicht. "Ja, Calstor hat mir schon stolz verkündet, dass er dafür verantwortlich war, dass Ihr Euch endlich getraut habt. Bei ihm und mir waren es immerhin nur drei Jahre, die wir gebraucht haben, um uns unsere Liebe zu gestehen." Calstor gab Anders einen Kuss auf die Wange. "Ich war schon früher so weit. Du hast dich nur so lange geziert, mein Schatz." Thais lehnte sich gegen Cullen. "Aber unsere 10 Jahre sind nicht zu toppen." Sie strahlte. "Wer weiß, vielleicht laufen bald viele kleine Cullens durch die Feste." Calstor lächelte. "Das hoffe ich doch. Ich will endlich Onkel werden", sagte er und blickte zu dem Ehepaar. "Also haltet euch ran." Anders lächelte schief. "Sie zu drängen wird kaum hilfreich sein, Calstor." Thais streckte ihren Bruder die Zunge raus. "Wir sind schon kräftig am Üben. Keine Angst Bruderherz." Cullen lief rot an. "Liebs, allso wirklich. Musst du das so öffentlich machen?" Calstor lachte und klopfte Cullen auf die Schulter. "Ach, wir sind doch unter uns", sagte er und gab seinem Schwager einen Kuss auf die Wange. "Außerdem glaube ich euch doch sowieso nicht, dass ihr abends im Bett nur nebeneinander an die Decke starrt." Anders kümmerte sich mittlerweile wieder um die Verletzten. Er war froh, wenn er etwas zu tun hatte. Plötzlich wurde die Tür zur Krankenstation ungestüm aufgestoßen und eine Wache trat ein. Der Mann war etwas außer Atem und rot im Gesicht. "Ser Cullen, am Tor ist ein Mann, der sich Sebastian, Prinz von Starkhaven nennt. Er begehrt Einlass. Einige Männer hat er auch dabei." Cullen Haltung ändert sich sofort. Von entspannt zu "Soldat im Dienst". "Danke für die Nachricht, Patrick. Gib bitte auch den Inquisitor Nachricht. Ich werde den Prinzen gleich begrüßen." Anders und Calstor sahen alarmiert auf. "Großartig, der hat uns gerade noch gefehlt", knurrte Calstor. "Irgendjemand muss Sebastian gesagt haben, dass ich hier bin oder zumindest einmal war und dann hat er wohl seine Schlüsse gezogen." Anders hatte keine Zeit, sich damit zu beschäftigen, denn die Verletzten brauchten seine Hilfe. Calstor wandte sich an Thais und Cullen. "Ihr müsst ihn irgendwie ablenken und schnell wieder abhauen lassen", sagte er verzweifelt. "Bitte." Thais nickte. "Ja, machen wir. Mach dir keine Sorgen. Ich werde Sebastian lang und breit von meiner Vermählung erzählen. Davon weiß er ja noch nichts. Wegschicken können wir ihn wohl heute nicht mehr, aber vielleicht können wir ihn auf die Stallungen, die Taverne und den Gästetrakt verschränken." Sie sah entschuldigend zu Cullen, dem nichts Gutes schwante. "Und wenn sich Anders verstecken muss, bring ihn in Cullens und mein Schlafzimmer. Nicht mal Sebastian wird auf die Idee kommen, im Schlafzimmer von Neuvermählten zu suchen." Calstor runzelte die Stirn, nickte dann aber. Ihm war alles recht, solange er seinen Freund beschützen konnte. "Danke", sagte er und gab seiner Schwester einen Kuss auf die Wange. "Ich werde dann erst einmal hier bei Anders bleiben und ihm mit den Verletzten helfen." Thais ging an der Seite ihre Mannes zum Tor der Feste. Als sie Sebastian sah, trat plötzlich ein Lächeln auf ihr Gesicht. "Sebastian! Wie schön dich zu sehen. Hast du von meiner Vermählung gehört und bis gekommen, um uns zu gratulieren?" Sie deutete auf Cullen. "Du erinnerst dich vielleicht noch an meinen Mann? Cullen Rutherford, Kommandant der Inquisitionstruppen. Ehemals Befehlshaber der Templer in Kirkwall." Sebastian war sichtlich überrumpelt. "Du hier? Ich bin eigentlich nicht.... Aber natürlich .. Meine Glückwünsche." Cullen wandte sich an den Prinzen. "Euer Besuch ehrt uns. Wenn er auch unerwartet ist. Ich bin sicher, dass der Inquisitor euch auch begrüßen möchte. Aber lasst uns doch erstmal eure Pferde in die Ställe bringen." Man sah Anders an, dass er nervös war. "Wir sollten von hier verschwinden, Calstor", meinte er, während er einem Verletzten einen Verband umlegte. "Warum, wir sind hier doch sicher", erwiderte sein Freund und Anders schüttelte den Kopf. "Auch Sebastian weiß, dass ich ein Heiler bin und wird sicherlich auch hier nach mir suchen. Wir brauchen einen anderen Aufenthaltsort." Calstor half einem Mann auf die Beine, den er gerade von seiner Verletzung befreit hatte, dank seiner Magie. "In Ordnung, dann bleibt uns wohl nur das Schlafzimmer von Thais und Cullen. Nimm alles mit, was dir gehört. Wir wollen keine Spuren hinterlassen, falls Sebastian wirklich hier auftaucht." Thais und Cullen begleiteten Sebastian zu den Ställen. Der Prinz sah sich gründlich um. "Hier wird noch an allen Ecken gebaut." Cullen nickte. "Natürlich. Die Feste war bereits sehr verfallen. Die Inquisition ist meiner Frau sehr dankbar, dass sie ihre Kenntnisse, die sie durch den Wiederaufbau von Kirkwall gewonnen hat, hier zur Verfügung stellt." Der Prinz nickte nur. "Sicher gibt es dann auch viele Verletzte?" Cullen ließ sich nichts anmerken. "Natürlich gibt es die. Deswegen war die Krankenstation auch mit das erste, das eingerichtet wurde." "Könnte ich dir sehen?" Cullen baute darauf, dass Anders und Calstor dann weg sein würden. "Aber natürlich. Doch wollt ihr euch nicht vorher etwas ausruhen? Eine Unterkunft sollte bald bereit stehen." Jester war informiert worden, dass Prinz Sebastian eingetroffen war und eilte nun zu den Ställen. Er hatte Angst, dass Anders gefunden werden würde. "Seid gegrüßt, Prinz Sebastian", sagte er höflich. "Es ist uns eine Freude, dass Ihr uns mit Eurer Anwesenheit beehrt. Aber hättet Ihr Euren Besuch angekündigt, hätten wir Euch würdiger begrüßt." Sein Blick glitt zu Cullen. Ob sie Anders in Sicherheit gebracht hatten? Dieser war bereits mit Calstor im Schlafzimmer von Thais und Cullen angekommen und legte sein Gepäck ab. Apfelkuchen hatten sie zur Sicherheit auch mitgenommen. Seine Anwesenheit hier in der Feste konnte man Sebastian zwar auch anders erklären, aber Calstor wollte kein Risiko eingehen. Unmerklich nickte Cullen Jester zu. "Seine Hoheit, hat den Wunsch geäußert auch die Krankenstation zu besuchen. Wollt ihr mitkommen?" Jester versuchte sich nichts anmerken zu lassen. "Ja, sehr gerne", sagte er und blickte zum Prinzen. "Es ehrt uns sehr, dass Ihr Euch nach den Verletzten und Kranken erkundigen wollt." Ihm war aber klar, dass es Sebastian eher darum ging, Anders zu finden. Er schien wirklich davon auszugehen, dass der Magier hier war. "Dann machen wir uns mal auf den Weg. Hier entlang", sagte Jester freundlich und ging mit den anderen zur Krankenstation. Thais beobachtete, wie der Prinz die Krankenstation betrat. Sie selbst wurde von einem Steinmetz aufgehalten, der eine Frage zu einer Bestellung von Spezialwerkzeugen hatte, die aus Lothering kommen sollten. Nach einigen Minuten kamen alle wieder heraus. Sebastian sah irgendwie angesäuert aus. Als hätte er nicht gefunden, was er gesucht hatte. Cullen kam nach dem Prinzen durch die Tür und zwinkerte seiner Frau zu. Thais trat zu der Gruppe. "Sebastian, deine Männer und du - ihr müsst hungrig sein. Lasst uns doch in der Taverne etwas essen und trinken." Jester war erleichtert, dass Anders und Calstor scheinbar in Sicherheit waren. Zumindest vorerst. Wo auch immer sie gerade waren. "Ja, nach dieser langen Reise tut Euch eine Stärkung sicher gut, Euer Hoheit", stimmte der Magier höflich lächelnd zu und ging den Weg voran zur Taverne. Calstor und Anders hatten mittlerweile eine Runde Sündenfall begonnen. Die Karten hatten sie in Anders Reisegepäck gefunden. Apfelkuchen lag brav neben den beiden und ließ sich von ihnen streicheln und kraulen. Gut zwei Stunden später gingen Thais und Cullen zurück in ihre Unterkunft. Sie hatten sich einen "Mitternachtssnack" mitgekommen. Sebastian hatte sofort misstrauisch gefragt, für wen das sein sollte. Thais hatte nur ihr Kinn gereckt und geantwortet. "Wir sind frisch verheiratet. Ihr könnt euch vorstellen, dass man dann abends nicht nur schläft. Wir brauchen es zur Stärkung." Cullen lief nur knallrot an. Auf den Weg zurück, bemerkte Thais, dass einer der Begleiter Sebastians ihnen folgte. "Man, man," murmelte sie. "Der ist aber wirklich mißtrauisch." In ihrer Unterkunft angekommen, zündete Cullen eine Öllampe an und Thais zog demonstrativ vor dem Fenster die Lederweste aus, die sie über ihrer Tunika trug. "Ähm, Schatz, was machst du da? Wir sind nicht allein." sagte Cullen mit einen Blick auf Calstor und Anders. Völlig verwirrt war er, als Thais aufs Bett stieg und darauf herum hüpfte. Calstor sah nicht von seinen Karten auf. "Ach, lasst euch nicht stören. Macht, was ihr wollt", sagte er nur konzentriert und Apfelkuchen beobachtete Thais, die auf dem Bett herum sprang. "Sebastian hat wohl Aufpasser vorbei geschickt, was?", fragte Anders, der genau darauf achtete, dass Calstor beim Spiel nicht schummelte, denn das tat er so gut wie immer. Cullen war immer noch rot, hatte aber endlich verstanden, was seine Frau da tat. "Du kannst aufhören, der Mann ist mit einen breiten Grinsen im Gesicht zurück in die Taverne gegangen." Beinahe anklagend sah er Thais an. "Dir ist klar, dass Varric auch in der Taverne ist, und jetzt sehr wahrscheinlich ein neues Lied über uns schreibt." Thais grinste. "Das ist mir klar. Und Anders.. Passt auf.. Mein Bruderherz hat noch eine Karte im rechten Ärmel." Calstor drehte sich mit einem Schmollmund zu seiner Schwester um. "Thaaaaaaiis!", jammerte er und Anders zog die Karte aus seinem Ärmel. "Du hast das schon mal geschickter gemacht, mein Lieber", sagte der Heiler schmunzelnd und Calstor ließ sich dramatisch in seine Arme sinken. "Ich will doch auch einfach mal gewinnen", sagte er und drückte sein Gesicht an Anders' Brust. Apfelkuchen war enttäuscht, dass niemand mehr auf dem Bett hüpfte. Er hatte dabei gern zugeschaut. Rote Grütze stupste ihren Gefährten mit dem Kopf an und ließ ein kurzes "Wuff" hören. Thais grinste. "Alter Junge, ich glaube da möchte jemand schmusen." Sie nahm das Bündel mit dem Essen und reichte es Anders, der immer noch Calstor im Arm hatte. "Wir haben euch etwas mitgebracht." Sie sah nach draußen. Über der Feste türmten sich Wolkenberge auf und der Wind fing an zu heulen. "Es wird noch ein Gewitter geben." Im Burghof liefen Knechte und Mägde geschäftig hin und her, um alle Tiere nach drinnen zu bringen, und zu sichern, was weg fliegen könnte. Apfelkuchen wedelte mit dem Schweif und stupste Rote Grütze ebenfalls mit dem Kopf an, bevor er sich mit der Hündin einen gemeinsamen Platz zum Hinlegen suchte. Anders nahm das Bündel entgegen. "Vielen Dank", sagte er und Calstor schnupperte an dem Bündel. "Oh, das kommt genau richtig", sagte er und wollte seinem Freund das Essen abnehmen, aber der schmunzelte nur und hielt es außer Reichweite. "Nein, nein, ich teile das auf", sagte er und Calstor zog eine Schnute. "In Ordnung..." Thais schmunzelte. "Sehr weise, sonst bleiben nur noch Krümel übrig, und du musst hungrig schlafen gehen, Anders." Auf diese Weise hatten sie früher auf ihren Abenteuern zahllose Abende verbracht. Wie hatte es Thais gefehlt. Cullen stand etwas unschlüssig im Raum. Diese Situation war für ihn neu. Calstor blickte zu Cullen und winkte ihn zu sich. "Steh' doch da nicht so rum. Setz' dich zu uns", sagte er lächelnd und rückte ein Stück zur Seite. "Und du auch, Thais. Wie wäre es mit einer Partie Sündenfall vor dem Einschlafen?" Thais setzte sich im Schneidersitz zu den beiden und lächelte ihren Mann an. "Komm, setz dich neben mich." Etwas umständlich ließ sich Cullen nieder. "Gut spielen wir eine Partie, aber, Calstor, du nimmst vorher noch die Karte aus deinen linken Schuh, oder`?" Calstor streckte seinem Schwager nur die Zunge raus und griff dann nach einem Stück Käse, das Anders aus dem Bündel genommen hatte. "Du wirst dich noch wundern", sagte er mit vollem Mund. "Machen wir es interessant und spielen wir mit Einsatz." Anders hob eine Augenbraue. "Wir haben kein Geld, Calstor", sagte er nur und griff nach einem Stück Brot. Cullen beugte sich vor. "Gut, woran hast du gedacht?" Thais runzelte die Stirn. Sie kannte ihren Bruder. Das würde jetzt bestimmt ein sehr spezieller Einsatz werden. Calstor grinste. "Nun, wie Anders schon gesagt hat, können wir nicht um Geld spielen, aber es gibt doch eine altbewährte Variante: Kleidungsstücke." Anders verdrehte die Augen und seufzte. "Der Erbauer bewahre..." Cullen hob die Augenbraue. "Hm, dann sollten wir aber erstmal sicher gehen, dass du nicht die eine oder andere Karte zu viel am Körper hast. Fang doch schon mal an..." Calstor zog einen Schmollmund. "Ich hab' keine versteckten Karten bei mir, mein Freund. Du kannst gerne alle Karten nachzählen. Aber sehr schmeichelhaft, dass du mich so schnell unbekleidet sehen willst, Cullen", sagte er und zwinkerte seinem Schwager zu. Anders fuhr sich durch die Haare. "Das kann ja lustig werden..." Thais schnappte sich die Karten, zählte sie zur Vorsicht, und fing dann an zu mischen. "Bevor ihr beiden stundenlang nur redet, wollen wir mal lieber anfangen." Sie zwinkerte Anders zu. Sie verteilte die Karten und sah dann die anderen an. "Gut, wer fängt an?" "Ladies first", sagte Calstor und lächelte selbstsicher, allerdings dauerte es nicht lange, bis er seine ersten Kleidungsstücke ablegen musste. Cullen ging es nicht anders und schließlich saßen die beiden Männer fast komplett ohne Kleidung da. Anders schmunzelte hinter seinen Karten. Er konnte sich die Schadenfreude nicht verkneifen. Thais grinste ganz offen und sah ihren Mann an. "Schatz, du weißt, dass ich dich sogar sehr gerne mit noch weniger Kleidung sehe, aber," kurz sah sie auch zu ihren Bruder, "wollte ihr zwei eure Niederlage nicht eingestehen?" Cullen schüttelte den Kopf. "Niemals! Das Spiel ist noch nicht vorbei." Immer noch grinsend zuckte Thais mit den Achseln. "ok, wie ihr wollt." Dann legte sie ihr Blatt auf den Boden und meinte nur: "Dann mal runter mit dem Rest." Anders legte seine Karten ebenfalls auf den Boden. "Tut mir sehr leid, Jungs. Dann macht euch mal nackig", sagte er schmunzelnd und Calstor zog einen Schmollmund. "Ich hasse dieses Spiel!" Cullen seufzte. "Beim Erbauer, nicht schon wieder." Thais hob die Augenbraue. "Was meinst du damit?" "Oh, ich habe schon mal eine Partie Sündenfall verloren. Gegen Josephine.. Der Einsatz war der gleiche. Alle haben sich königlich amüsiert." Er seufzte wieder. "Aber Dorian, Varric und die anderen müssen es nicht erfahren, oder?" Thais Augen glitzerten. "Kommt drauf an wie gut die Show ist, die ihr zwei liefert." Calstor runzelte die Stirn. "Was für eine Show?", fragte er und Anders sortierte schmunzelnd die Karten. Sein Freund kuschelte sich seufzend an ihn. "Anders, können wir jetzt schlafen gehen? Ich mag nicht mehr." Der Heiler lachte leise. "Du wolltest doch unbedingt Sündenfall spielen und das mit Einsatz. Nun musst du damit leben." Cullen seufzte ein drittes Mal. "Ich stehe zu meinen Einsatz. Aber ich fange garantiert nicht auch noch an zu tanzen." Er erhob sich, um auch die letzten Kleidungsstücke fallen zu lassen. "Calstor, nun komm. Da kommst du sowieso nicht raus. Und dann könnt ihr auch eure Decken ausrollen." Als Cullen die Hüllen fallen ließ, schaute ihn Thais ganz verträumt an. "Das ist ein Anblick, an dem ich mich nicht sattsehen kann." Calstor seufzte theatralisch, bis auch er schließlich seinen Einsatz einlöste. Er zog eine Schnute und piekste Cullen auf den Bauch. "Das ist unfair. Neben dir sehe ich aus wie einer von diesen Sesselpupsern aus den Zirkeln der Magi. Dabei bin ich gar nicht so schlecht gebaut", sagte er und Anders schmunzelte. "Keine Sorge, Calstor, ich liebe dich immer noch", sagte er und lachte leise. Cullen warf einen kurzen Blick auf Calstor. "Ähm. Das kann ich nun wirklich nicht beurteilen." Seine Frau tat es ihm gleich. "Nein, nicht schlecht, aber sehr ich da den Ansatz eines Wohfühlbauches? Vielleicht wäre etwas Training doch nicht schlecht." Dann fiel ihr Blick wieder auf die ebenfalls wohlgeformte Rückseite ihre Mannes. Thais streckte die Hand aus, aber dann wurde ihr bewusst, dass sie ja nicht allein waren, und sie ließ die Hand wieder sinken. Calstor stemmte die Hände in die Hüften. "Hey, ich fühle mich halt wohl, da darf ich so einen Bauch haben!" Anders schmunzelte. "Keine Sorge, der geht schon wieder weg, wenn wir weiterziehen. Unterwegs werden uns sicherlich keine Tische mit ausgiebigem Mahl bereitgestellt", sagte er und sein Freund nickte. "Das ist wahr...", sagte er leise und griff nach seiner Kleidung. Er lächelte seine Schwester leicht an. "Heb' dir das mit dem Hintern anfassen für später auf, wenn ihr im Bett liegt, sonst werden Anders und ich noch ganz rot vor Scham." Thais wurde krebsrot. "Ähm ja.. Natürlich." Cullen tat es seiner Frau gleich und zog sich dann eilig an. Um sich abzulenken, trank Thais einen Schluck Wasser. "Sagt mal, warum seid ihr zwei noch nicht verheiratet?" Anders und Calstor sahen sich kurz verwundert an. "Heiraten? Wie soll das denn funktionieren? Wir haben normalerweise kaum eine ruhige Minute, wenn wir auf der Flucht sind und außerdem lässt man uns in keine Kirche in ganz Thedas. Und wenn, dann wollen wir, dass all unsere Liebsten dabei sind und das ist... bisher schwierig gewesen...", sagte er und lächelte matt. Er zog sich sein Hemd über. "Eine Hochzeit wird es für uns nicht geben." Thais lehnte sich zurück. "Nun, es ist so, da die Kirche in Kirkwall aus bekannten Gründen etwas demoliert war, hat die Göttliche den Freien Marschen das Recht verliehen auch "zivile Trauungen" durchzuführen. Die Kirche ist wiedererrichtet, aber das Recht haben wir immer noch." Calstor runzelte die Stirn. "Das ist ja sehr schön, aber wenn wir auch nur einen Fuß in die Freien Marschen setzen, dann sind wir tot, Schwesterherz", sagte er und seufzte. "Es ist sehr lieb, dass du uns helfen willst, aber wir kommen auch ohne Hochzeit zurecht." Er rollte seine Decke aus. Thais seufzte theatralisch. "Ich sehe ihr zwei braucht eine Nachhilfestunde in Diplomatie. Im Grunde muss Jester nur für die Dauer der Zeremonie zum Staatsgebiet von Kirkwall erklären, und schon seid ihr schneller verheiratet, als ihr glaubt." Sie stand auf und schlug die Bettdecke zurück. ".... aber wenn ihr nicht wollt." Anders und Calstor sahen sich wieder an. "Wir würden gerne heiraten, aber... Schwesterherz, wenn auch nur einer erfährt, dass ausgerechnet du uns getraut hast... Das wäre eine Katastrophe", meinte Calstor und setzte sich auf seine Decke. Anders blickte zu Thais. "Und... willst du wirklich, dass Calstor mich heiratet?" Er wusste, dass Thais noch immer keine gute Meinung von ihm hatte und das zu Recht. Thais setzte sich aufs Bett. "Ich kann dir den Verrat an unserer Freundschaft nicht einfach vergeben. Und durchaus würde ich mir einen anderen Partner für meinen Bruder wünschen, aber Calstor liebt dich, und ich möchte, dass er glücklich ist. Dich zu heiraten, würde ihn wohl noch glücklicher machen." Calstor lächelte seine Schwester dankbar an. "Danke, du bist die Beste, Thais", sagte er ehrlich und legte sich dann neben Anders, der seine Decke auch ausgebreitet hatte. "Dann muss nur noch Jester zustimmen." Verträumt blickte er an die Decke und griff nach Anders' Hand. "Dann sind wir vielleicht bald verheiratet", flüsterte er glücklich. Cullen legte sich zu seiner Frau ins Bett, versucht aber so weit wie möglich von ihr weg zu liegen. Thais runzelte die Stirn. "Cullen, was machst du da," flüsterte sie. "Nun.. Wir sind doch nicht allein..." Sie drehte sich zu ihm um. "Ich glaube die beiden wissen durchaus, was wir hier sonst so im Bett machen. Wenn du so ein Schamgefühl hast, warum machst du dann einen Wetteinsatz, der dich am Ende nackt dastehen lässt?" "Naja, ich bin davon ausgegangen, dass ich nicht verliere." Daraufhin musste Thais laut lachen. Calstor blickte zum Bett. "Hey, hier wird nicht gelacht, Schwesterherz. Jetzt wird geschlafen", sagte er schmunzelnd und Anders legte seinen Kopf auf Calstors Brust, wie jeden Abend, da er wusste, dass er bald wenig Platz haben würde, sobald sein Freund schlief und sich enorm breit machte. Thais kicherte. "Wenn du es sagst, großer Bruder." Dann kuschelte sie sich an Cullen, der sichtlich entspannte. Teil 4 Am nächsten Morgen stand Cullen als erster auf und ging in die Taverne. Nach dieser "anstrengenden Nacht" brauchten er und Thais schließlich ein großes Frühstück. Anders war auch sehr früh wach, stand vorsichtig auf, um Calstor nicht zu wecken und stellte sich an eines der Fenster. Es beunruhigte ihn ein wenig, dass Gerechtigkeit bisher so ruhig geblieben war. Vermutlich, weil die Inquisition mit den Magiern zusammenarbeitete und sie nicht unterdrückte. Aber es brauchte vermutlich nur eine Kleinigkeit, um den Geist wütend zu machen. Er sah zu Calstor. Was war, wenn es während der Hochzeit passierte? Er wollte seinem Freund diesen Tag nicht ruinieren. Aber wenn er Calstor sagte, dass er deswegen nicht heiraten wollte, würde es ihm das Herz brechen... Er seufzte schwer und lehnte seinen Kopf gegen die Fensterscheibe. Thais wachte auf und sah Anders an der Fensterscheibe stehen. Leise trat sie zu ihn. "Wie gut, dass du dir nicht das Fenster zum Hof ausgesucht hast. Was ist los? Dein Seufzen hat mich geweckt." Anders blickte etwas überrascht zu Thais. Er hatte gar nicht gemerkt, dass sie neben ihm stand. "Oh, entschuldige bitte. Ich wollte dich nicht wecken", sagte er und blickte wieder nach draußen. "Ich habe nur darüber nachgedacht, dass Gerechtigkeit in der letzten Zeit sehr ruhig war und ich befürchte, dass er die Kontrolle übernehmen will, wenn Calstor und ich wirklich heiraten. Es hat ihm nie gepasst, dass Calstor ein guter Einfluss für mich ist", sagte er leise und blickte zu seinem Freund, der noch tief und fest schlief und mit beiden Beinen und Armen von sich gestreckt am Boden lag. Daran hatte Thais nicht gedacht. "Aber warum sollte es für Gerechtigkeit einen Unterschied machen, ob ihr verheiratet seid, oder nicht? Kann der Dämon das Konzept von Ehe überhaupt verstehen?" Anders sah wieder zu Thais. "Es geht darum, dass diese Hochzeit Calstor und mich noch weiter verbinden würde und das auf Kosten von Gerechtigkeit, dem es jetzt schon nicht passt, dass Calstor mehr Einfluss auf mich hat als er. Er will nicht die Oberhand verlieren", sagte er und blickte wieder zu seinem Freund. "Einmal, als wir unterwegs waren, wollte Gerechtigkeit wohl zeigen, dass er noch Macht besitzt, hat die Kontrolle übernommen und Calstor ins Gesicht geschlagen. Ich konnte nichts tun. Es ist einfach passiert. Und ich habe Angst, dass dieser Dämon so etwas wieder versuchen würde, wenn Calstor und ich heiraten." Thais legte vorsichtig eine Hand auf Anders Schulter. "Ich bin überzeugt davon, dass mein Bruder das Risiko kennt. Für dich geht er es gerne ein. Vielleicht ist es ja die langersehnte Möglichkeit Gerechtigkeit, wenn nicht zu vertreiben, dann wenigstens dauerhaft unter Kontrolle zu halten. Vielleicht geht er dann von allein." Anders lächelte matt. "Ich wünschte, es wäre so...", sagte er leise, ging dann zu Calstor und strich ihm vorsichtig über die Wange. "Ich will ihn nicht schon wieder verletzen. Nie wieder. Das hat er nicht verdient." Er lächelte sanft. "Einen so wundervollen Menschen wie ihn habe ich nie getroffen und dass er ausgerechnet mich liebt... erscheint mir so unwirklich." Calstor blinzelte. "Ist schon Morgen...?", murmelte er verschlafen. "Ja, mein Lieber, die Sonne ist schon aufgegangen", erwiderte Anders und gab Calstor einen Kuss auf die Wange. "Aber wir dürfen ja eh nicht raus, solange Sebastian da ist, also kann ich auch weiterschlafen", sagte er und zog sich die Decke über den Kopf. Thais zog ihren Bruder die Decke weg. "Du Schlafmütze. So schlimm war er schon, als wir noch Kinder waren. Mutter und Vater konnte ihn kaum aus den Bett bekommen, wenn wir zur Schule sollten." Sie hörte, wie jemand im Arbeitszimmer von Cullen Schriftstücke auf den Tisch legte. Dabei waren vermutlich auch welche für sie. Aus Kirkwall oder vom Hof König Alistairs. Schnell ging sie hinunter und sah nach. Ein Mann Sebastians hatte den Boten begleitet. "Oh, wir freundlich, dass ihr so um die Sicherheit der Leute auf der Feste besorgt seid," meinte Thais nur sarkastisch und nahm die Schriftstücke, die für sie waren. Anders versuchte in der Zwischenzeit zum Aufstehen zu bewegen, allerdings hatte Calstor wenig Lust darauf und ihm stand gerade der Sinn nach etwas anderem. Er schaffte es, Anders zu sich auf den Boden zu ziehen und legte sich auf ihn. "Ich hab' dich gefangen", sagte er grinsend und Anders lachte leise. "Und nun?" "Du musst mich nun heiraten, dir bleibt leider keine andere Wahl." "Welch' grauenhaftes Schicksal", erwiderte der Heiler schmunzelnd. Als Cullen von seiner Morgenrunde und mit Frühstück bepackt zurück kam, grinste seine Frau ihn an. "Ich glaube ohne Vorankündigung würde ich da im Moment nicht raufgehen. Das könnte wohl wirklich peinlich werden." Sie hielt ein Schreiben hoch. "Alistair hat sein Angebot wiederholt und noch etwas "draufgelegt".Er will Lothering und den ganzen südlichen Teil zur Grafschaft erheben und sie mir anbieten. Meine Aufgabe wäre es dann immer noch eine standhafte Verteidigungslinie aufzubauen, damit die Orte im Süden nicht so schnell überrannt werden können." Sie lächelte. "Du willst doch sicher öfter in der Nähe deines Mannes sein.. Und Kirkwall ist weit." Anders schubste lachend Calstor von sich. "Nun steh' endlich auf, du Quatschkopf", sagte er schmunzelnd und sein Freund zog eine Schnute. "Aber es ist noch so früh und wir können nirgendwo hin, solange der Prinz hier ist." "Deswegen musst du aber nicht die ganze Zeit am Boden herumliegen." Cullen teilt das mitgebrachte Essen auf und stellte den Teil für sich und Thais auf seinen Schreibtisch. Die andere Hälfte hielt er in der Hand und schaute die Treppe nach oben. "Kann ich rauf kommen und euch euer Frühstück bringen, oder tut ihr gerade unaussprechliche Dinge, die ich lieber nicht wissen, oder sehen möchte?" Anders blickte die Treppe herunter. "Ich versuche nur Calstor dazu zu bewegen, aufzustehen. Wobei das wohl auch etwas ist, das niemand sehen will. Es ist ein Trauerspiel", sagte er mit Calstors Decke in der Hand. "Aber er ist nicht nackt und selbst wenn, wäre das ja seit gestern kein Anblick, der neu für dich wäre." Apfelkuchen war mittlerweile auch wach, war aber ebenso verschlafen wie sein Herrchen und nun lagen die beiden noch immer am Boden und versuchte zu ignorieren, dass alle um sie herum bereits auf den Beinen waren. Rote Grütze stupste ihren Gefährten an, doch er ließ sich nicht dazu bewegen aufzustehen, also kam die Hündin alleine die Treppe herunter und setzte sich neben Frauchen. Bestimmt würde es gleich etwas Leckeres geben. Thais schmunzelte, als ihr Mann meinte: "Ich wäre wirklich dankbar, wenn die Kunde über die Partie Sündenfall nicht diesen Raum verlässt. Nur ungern würde ich eine Geschichte Varrics dazu lesen." Anders schmunzelte ebenfalls. "Calstor wird bestimmt auch nicht gerne davon erzählen und ich behalte es so lange für mich, bis ich ein Druckmittel brauche", sagte er mit einem Glitzern in den Augen. Apfelkuchen hob den Kopf, als er etwas zu Essen witterte. Auch Calstor hob daraufhin den Kopf. "Du riechst es auch, was?", fragte er seinen Mabari, der aufgeregt mit dem Schweif wedelte. Schließlich schaffte es dann sogar Calstor, aufzustehen. Von Hinten legte er seine Arme um Anders. "So, ich bin wach", sagte er noch immer etwas verschlafen und legte seinen Kopf auf Anders' Schulter, der leise lachte. "ja, aber nicht mir zuliebe, sondern weil du das Frühstück riechst." Rote Grütze vertilgte bereits das Stück Fleisch, dass Cullen für sie mitgebracht hatte. Das gleiche hatte er auch für Apfelkuchen dabei . Grinsend reichte er das Frühstück Anders. "Ist wohl besser, wenn du es einteilst." Er ging wieder nach unten. "Sebastian ist natürlich noch da. Jester führt ihn heute in Teilen der Feste herum, die er noch nicht gesehen hat. Wenn alles gut geht, wird er vermutlich morgen weiterziehen." Anders schlug Calstor auf die Hand, als dieser bereits nach dem Essen greifen wollte. Zuerst gab der Heiler Apfelkuchen sein Frühstück, der es sich sofort schmecken ließ. Danach teilte er gerecht das Essen für sich und Calstor auf, der schmollend auf dem Boden saß und über seine schmerzende Hand strich, bis er schließlich anfangen konnte, zu essen. "Gut, ich würde es sehr zu schätzen wissen, wenn wir uns hier frei bewegen könnten", sagte Calstor zwischen zwei Bissen. Sebastian musste einsehen, dass die Gesuchten nicht auf der Feste waren, oder, falls doch, zumindest sehr, sehr gut versteckt wurden. Er reiste tatsächlich am nächsten Tag wieder ab. Thais seufzte erleichtert. "Seid mir nicht böse, aber ich bin froh, wenn ich mit Cullen hier wieder alleine bin. So wird es sonst nichts mit Nichten oder Neffen." Calstor schluckte ein Stück Käse herunter. "Jaja, glaubt ihr, wir haben Lust noch weiter mit euch in einem Zimmer zu schlafen? Wir wollen zwar keine Kinder, aber wir schätzen trotzdem unsere Privatsphäre", sagte er und griff nach einem Stück Brot. "Nur nebeneinander zu liegen ist sehr langweilig." Anders schmunzelte nur und aß ebenfalls sein Frühstück. Thais hob eine Augenbraue und sah zu Anders. "Manchmal frage ich mich wirklich, wie du es mit meinen Bruder aushältst." Am nächsten Tag reiste Sebastian dann wirklich ab. "Ihr habt hier wirklich in der kurzen Zeit sehr viel erreicht. Gratulation. Ich werde.... Weitersuchen." Kaum war er durch das Tor geritten, atmeten alle erleichtert auf. Jester wandte sich an Thais. "Nun sind Calstor und Anders erst einmal sicher", sagte er erleichtert. "Ich bin sicher, sie sind sehr erfreut über diese Nachricht." Dorian schmunzelte. "Und Ihr seid sicherlich froh, nun wieder Euer Schlafzimmer für Euch allein zu haben", sagte er an Thais und Cullen gewandt und lachte dann. Anders' Weg führte ihn zuerst wieder zur Krankenstation, nachdem Sebastian nicht mehr in der Feste war. Es hatte ihm gefehlt, sich um die Verletzten und Kranken zu kümmern. Cullen seufzte. "Du hast ja keine Ahnung, wie sehr." Er hatte dabei einen derart erleichterten Gesichtsausdruck, dass alle Umstehenden lachen mussten. Thais sah Jester fragend an. "Gibt es Nachrichten von den Grauen Wächtern bezüglich Corypheus?" Jester nickte. "Sie wollen in den Westgraden ein Ritual durchführen, um eine Dämonenarmee zu erschaffen", erzählte er. "Wir werden uns auf den Weg machen und sie davon abhalten. Das wird Corypheus einen harten Schlag versetzen." Dorian blickte zu Thais. "Euer Bruder wird vermutlich nicht mitkommen, denn er wird seinen Wächterfreund kaum mitnehmen und der Gefahr aussetzen, von Corypheus kontrolliert zu werden." Thais sah zu Jester und Dorian. "Ich werde mitkommen. Falls Corypheus selbst in der Nähe ist. Immerhin haben wir," sie warf einen Blick auf Varric, "schon mal gegen ihn gekämpft." Dorian sah zu Cullen. "Und Ihr lasst Eure Frau mit uns allein auf dieser Reise? Macht Euch das nicht nervös?", fragte er mit einem Funkeln in den Augen. Calstor kam auf die Gruppe zu. "Na, was gibt es Neues?", fragte er lächelnd und Jester sah zu ihm auf, immer noch mit einem ehrfürchtigen Blick, wie bei der ersten Begegnung. "Wir reisen in die Westgrade. Die Wächter wollen dort ein Ritual durchführen." "Oh, da komme ich mit. Corypheus gehört auch zu meiner Verantwortung", sagte Calstor sofort. "Und... was ist mit Anders? Wollt Ihr nicht bei ihm bleiben?", fragte Jester zögerlich und der andere Magier überlegte. "... Er wird schon eine Weile allein hier zurecht kommen. Im Moment geht es ihm gut. Dass die Magier hier gleichberechtigt behandelt werden, hilft ihm. Und so lange wird die Sache doch sicher nicht dauern." Kategorie:Rollenspiel Kategorie:Text __INHALTSVERZEICHNIS_ERZWINGEN__